


A Little Push

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Maura finally wrote her book without ever telling Jane what it was about. Then comes the sequel and everyone loves it.





	A Little Push

_"I’m not saying goodbye to you at the airport," Jen commented offhand. Laura looked at her, her heart racing, fearing she had done something to upset her best friend. Then Jen pulled out an airline ticket. She was going with her. Laura was going to the city of love with the love of her life._

"Welcome, ladies, to LGBTQ and You. You’ve just heard the final paragraph in Dr. Maura Isles's debut novel, _Vanilla & Honey_. We have the author here today to talk about her book and give us a sneak peek of the sequel. Dr. Isles, it’s nice to have you."

  
"Oh, it’s really my pleasure to be here, and please, Maura is fine."

  
"Alright Maura, so tell us, what’s next for Jen and Laura?"

  
"Well I’m not even a hundred percent certain yet, but I can tell you that you’ll see some of their adventures in Paris, and what coming home changes for them."

  
"Well I personally can’t wait. I’d like to see them end up together. Laura has struggled so much with her unspoken feelings toward Jen. Do you think we'll get to see any of Jen's thoughts in book two?"

  
"We'll see. I really love the narrative from Laura's point of view. And I sort of like the mystery in not knowing Jen's thoughts. It may even ruin the book if we did."

  
"True. We don’t know for sure if Jen has the same feelings for Laura. Though I have to say, I think she does. What do you think, ladies?"

  
The group cheered loudly as Maura smiled out at them, then asking them a question. "Really, you all think Jen's in love with Laura too?" Another loud cheer of support came from the women in the audience. Maura even heard a couple of them chanting 'Jaura' which she assumed was Jen and Laura's names put together. Maura’s smile grew.

  
"One last thing, if I may, Maura."

  
"Of course," she replied, her attention back on her interviewer.

  
"We know at the end of the book Jen and Laura are preparing to leave for Paris. You actually just came back from Paris not too long ago, is this correct?"

  
"Yes I did. It’s a wonderful city."

  
"Would you share with us what you were doing there? Research for the sequel perhaps?"

  
"My lips are sealed."

  
"Well there you have it. Thank you for joining us today Maura. We're looking forward to Jen and Laura's next chapter. Let’s give her a hand, girls. If you have any further questions or comments, go see her at the book signing."

  
Maura walked over to the table where the signing would take place, a hoard of women already at her heels. A haphazard line came into formation, nearly reaching out the doors as Maura prepared to greet her fans. Many of the women gave her pleasant comments about how they loved her book and couldn’t wait for the next one.

  
Then, one woman in particular, the last one in line, caught her off guard. Though nearly everyone else had left, this woman still leaned in close to Maura and whispered. "I don’t know who your 'Jen' is, but she loves you too. Why else would she have dropped everything and gone to Paris with you?"

  
Maura hid the slight blush that crept to her cheeks. Maura tried to dismiss the idea. "They’re just characters. There’s no 'Jen'. It’s fiction." She could feel the hives starting to break out at her lie. Luckily she had prepared and wore her one and only turtleneck.

  
The woman smiled politely and waited for Maura to sign her book. Maura scribbled down her name in a rush, and handed the book back. There was a moment when Maura’s hand was on one end of the book and the other woman’s was on the opposite end. The woman held eye contact with her. "Tell her," she said earnestly. Maura then averted her eyes and let go of the book. And the woman left.

  
When Maura got home, Jane was there waiting for her. "How’d it go," she asked.

  
"It was great," Maura replied, able to sound mostly sincere.

  
"You gonna tell me about the book now?"

  
"No," Maura answered, taking off her heels and carrying them as she went to take a shower. And with a roll of Jane’s eyes, the conversation was over.

  
Jane had left by the time Maura had gotten out of the shower. With Jane gone, Maura went back to work on book two. She felt a little guilty that she never told Jane what her book was about, but how could she?

 

_One year later..._  
  
"Please welcome back Dr. Maura Isles to talk about her sequel to _Vanilla & Honey_. _Vanilla & Honey: To Paris And Back_!" The crowd roared, and Maura gave a shy wave at seeing how many more women had showed up to this than last time. "It’s nice to have you back, Maura. You’ve gathered quite a fan base." There was a gesture to the crowd in front of them.

  
"Yes, I see that."

  
"I think I can speak for all of us when I say I was thrilled when Jen and Laura finally got together. Am I right, ladies?" Another deafening cheer of support came from the women.  


  
"Anyways, Maura, I hear you have a surprise for us today? Maybe an announcement about a third book?"

  
Maura smiled sweetly. "Yes I do, but it’s not plans for a third book just yet." There was an audible groan of disappointment among the audience. Then Maura added, "But I think you’ll like it." Maura turned back to the interviewer and spoke just to her. "If you’ll excuse me just a second."

  
"Take all the time you need."

  
Maura got up and dismissed herself, going out into the hallway. She let out a breath. "It’s time," she said, and went back in. As she made her way back to the front, the crowd murmured and speculated. When she reached her place, she looked to the door. She cracked a smile when it opened. The audience then turned to look in that direction. In walked Jane. Looking nervously around the room, she hastily made her way to Maura.

  
"Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to _Vanilla & Honey_'s Jen. My Jane." Maura searched for Jane's hand and Jane clasped their hands together and squeezed to show Maura her support. Maura waited for her fans to stop cheering to continue. "Everything in books one and two were based on actual events. My real feelings were put down on paper, and I made it into a novel, changing our names and confessing my love for my best friend, Jane. Today, I’m happy to announce that we are a couple." More cheers erupted and Maura could see tears in some of the women's eyes.

  
Later, at the book signing, Jane sat next to Maura and most of the women gushed over what a wonderful couple they made. Some even asked them to kiss, and they complied. And, once again, the last woman in line, the same one that Maura talked to at the first book signing, came up to the table. "And you tried to tell me there was no 'Jen'," she said.

  
"I did, but you were right. I listened to your advice that day, and as you can see, and actually as you’ve probably read as well, I told her. I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you. I may never have done it if it weren’t for you."

  
"Well I’m happy for you. I don’t want to claim any credit, but hey, if my advice got a happy ending for Jen and Laura, I’m glad. I’m even happier it gave a happy ending to Jane and Maura."

  
Maura smiled, and then leaned over to kiss Jane. Then Maura signed her book and bid the woman farewell. A happy ending indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Both on here and on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
